Reverse
by Life as a Siren
Summary: Mina is Teague's role as a princess on the fae plane and Teague is the new Grimm. Set in Reign slightly before going back in time. Only rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1 Free to breathe

Mina's POV

19... 19 years to find someone to fall for and to marry. Huh. Well did my parents not think that I might not want to marry just anyone. I want someone I can love and be there with. A best friend. But of course as a princess to the Fates I don't get out much. Hanging around with myself in the palace gardens does not count, the guards and maids are all I got.

I did make a friend. But I guess she has to be my friend. She's been my maid, assistant and my ladies-in-waiting since I can remember. She's a brownie, her name is Abelia. She's been someone I can talk to all the time. Share my thoughts. We tell each other the palace gossip. Abelia thinks one of the the servers in the kitchen is cute but alas is too shy to go and talk to him. She have dark skin and light purple eyes, she has dark brown hair with deep caramel highlights.

Well I guess I proved myself wrong, I do have a friend.

Today is the day all the fae plane's most eligible men and princes, come to the palace to win my hand in marriage and well one day rule alongside me. But if you could imagine, I'm not in the mood to be wooed by anyone today.

So as soon as I got the chance I ran. I ran to my favorite place in the whole plane, the palace forest or woods. I walk around for hours felling the plants and trees. Dipping my feet in the streams and climbing the trees to hug on to the top branches and breathe. Just breathe. The wind gets caught in my hair as it passes by.

"Why today?" I ask aloud. "Will I find someone tonight, someone that sees and wants what I want?' I hear a soft rustle below. I look down and I see a boy, he looks my age, wondering around in the grass. He swears under his breath. And looks up. His sharp features tense and curiously I looks up too. A griffin is circling above us, it waits for a second and goes for the kill. The boy is smart and runs in the opposite direction of the attacking griffin. I quickly morph into a griffin and gain the attackers attention.

We fight talon to talon till I get it to understand, I am more powerful than itself. It flies off and I spot the boy on the ground starring up at me. I quickly fly down and morph back. As soon as I do the pain I earned fighting the bird comes back at me 10 times more. Black spots are blocking my vision. I can see the boy coming towards me but I don't have the strength to walk or talk to him. I black out and the last thing I see is myself falling on the ground and the boy hovering over me and begin to pick me up.


	2. Chapter 2 Soooo lucky

Teague's POV

I run from Savannah and the dance before my shoes send me back in time as they were made to. But to where I don't know. I guess it's really when and where. My shoes begins to spark and before I know it I'm on the fae plane or what I think is the fae plane. I land in the woods, tress surround me but somehow I landed in the grass. I wonder around hopelessly, cursing the shoes because after so many stories of being in and out of a relationship with Savannah White. She had invited me to be her date to her families masquerade party at a country club... if I'm remembering correctly. She was stunning but once again the wonderful Story has to get involved.

I look around at my surroundings. Grass, trees, grass, trees, and well more trees. A shadow passes over me and I curse under my breath. I look up and... just my luck. Another chance for death to dance in front of me. A giant bird is flying circles above me, and I'm glad I noticed because not just a second after the giant bird goes to kill me.

I regain myself and start running away. I somehow make my way towards a tree, but once again bad luck comes to greet me and I trip three feet away from my protection. I look up hoping, no, praying I'm not gonna die. But instead I see that another giant bird has joined and looks like they are fighting. Maybe for who gets to eat me. A part of me thinks but I quickly shove that idea away and hope for the best.

Beautiful, I think as I inspect the birds more closely. They aren't really birds I guess. I think they're griffins. Well we are on the fae plane, anything is possible here, great now a part of me wants to be a smarty pants right now. The one that had just joined had chocolate brown feathers with gold specks at the tips of it's wings, and it's eyes were maple brown with gold specks scattered in it much like the rest of it's body.

As I watch one hits once more with it's sharp talons, and passes the message "My dinner!" The other quickly flies off and the one remaining looks around at the clearing. It spots me and I freeze. It begins to fly down in the grass and morphs into a girl. I can't see their face to make out who they are, but I slowly start walking up from behind the tree. The girl doesn't move but remains silent and still, then collapses. Instinct over comes me and I run over to her and I scoop her up bridal style. As I carry her I look down to see who this girl is. And once again sooo lucky. It's Mina, the girl who has killed most of my family, my father, threatened me and anyone close to me.

A million questions bombard my brain. Is she gonna recognize me? If she does will she kill me? I try not to think that much about it. As I walk through the trees I spot a fallen tree, I lay Mina down on the tree and walk toward the stream close by. I look in the water and stare at my reflection. I got a little bit of blood on my arms. Oh, shoot! Mina!

I look back and Mina has scratches on her arms and face and a bruise on her leg. No wonder why she fainted, I rip a piece of my shirt thats under the jacket and soak it in the stream. Once I ring it out and I walk back to a sleeping Mina. She looks so peaceful, no deathly smile is on her face. I always knew she was attractive but, in the sunset she was beautiful. Wait... sunset? I finish getting the blood off of her and went to rinse my shirt back in the stream. As soon as I do, Mina starts to wake. "Hello?" she asks.

" Hey." I reply. Just act cool, she doesn't seem to recognize me so far. This is good. "You feeling better? You had some nasty cuts on you."

" Yea, just a little." Mina says. After an awkward moment of silence, Mina speaks up. " Thank you..."

" Yea no problem. But I should be thanking you, actually." I reply with my signature smirk. "You are the one who saved my life back there."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that... are you real or am I dreaming?" I go to sit by her and I must look confused because she grins at me.

"Why wouldn't I be real," a simple question but she looks more intensely at me, and grins once more. "What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing..." She puts on an innocent face and smiles. "I'm was just thinking, if this was a dream, which you think its not, how could I tell?"

"Well I could always pinch you, if thats what you want." I give her a mischievous smile and go to pinch her. But she sees my hand and grabs it and looks me in the eye. We stay there for a minute. Her features were soft and delicate, and I might add she's never looked more gorgeous to me. I find myself moving in closing and she does the same, but she stops short after.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to so forward." She says as she brushes a loose strand of her hair out behind her ear.

"No, its fine." I say.

"I'm to be married soon, so..." Mina looks at our surroundings avoiding my gaze.

"Well whats the problem?" I'm confused, why does she seem sad about this.

"Well first, its an arranged marriage" She tries to keep her voice level but its clear that she wasa very strong supporter about this. "And second I barely know them."

"...Oh. Well I'm here for you, if you want you want to rant." I didn't know that Mina ever had to go through this. That explains a little about her being grumpy all the time.

"Thanks," She smirks." Well, I always thought that I would fall in love with someone, and that I would get to marry them. Stupid thought because, people like me never get a chance like that." I'm pretty surprised that Mina would ever feel this way.

"My name is Princess Wilhelmina, but I never liked my name so just call me Mina." She stands up a little wobbly. I copy and stand up as well. I open my mouth to reply but I notice that my shoes are signaling that I'm going back soon.

"I... I uh gotta go," I run before she can reply. A white flash and I'm back on the human plane. I look behind me and Savannah is looking at me in shock.


	3. Chapter 3 Eli Cinder

**Thanks guys for reading this series so far. Sorry it took some time to get this chapter uploaded. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up by late monday. I have a camp thing next week so it might take a little longer. So without further a due...**

Teague POV

"Savannah whats wrong?" I ask.

"Teague. You..you. You disappeared in a white flash and then just ap...appeared." Savannah stuttered.

"How long was I gone?" I begin to rub my temples.

"I don't know like half a second. Not even that long. Teague, what's going on?" Savannah finds a bench to sit on and holds her masquerade mask in one hand and puts her face in the other. "Is it another story? You can tell me..."

"Yea it is another story." I sigh and walk over to her. "Can I borrow your phone I need to call Mei?" I must be the only high school student in the world who doesn't own a phone.

"Yea of course" She hands me her phone and I dial in the numbers. I wait and the phone starts to ring. After the second ring Mei picks up. "Hello, Teague? Is that you?"

I wait a second to gather my thoughts. "Yea its me. I just went back it felt like half an hour. But Savannah said I was only gone what... not even a second." I look at Savannah and she nods in confirmation. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, you did good. But the shoes are made to give a little head start to get to know the feeling. And remember that the time zones are slightly different on either planes. So that would explain how Savannah only saw you gone for that long. Did anything important happen when you went back?"

"Well, I almost got killed by a griffin. But someone saved me." I reply.

"Who saved you? Do you know?" Mei asked curiously.

"No. I didn't see who it was..." I don't want Mei and the other Godmothers to freak just yet.

"Ok?..." She sounded pretty uneasy. I glance down and the shoes have started to faintly light up and I tell Mei I have to go. She hangs up and I turn to Savannah.

"I got to go. I don;t know how long. So... see ya." I know that might have been rude but I had to get out of there fast I sprint and a white flash appears and I'm back on the fae plane. I look up and the sky has darkened slightly. I walk around and I hear someone behind me. next thing I know. I'm laying there on the ground. Mina looking down at me.

"Sorry, I thought you might be someone else." She quickly says. " But nope. its you. So why did you run off like that? Did I say something wrong?"

" No you say anything to trigger me to run. I..." What am I gonna tell her? _Come on think of something quick idiot!_

"I lost my ride a while ago." _What on earth was that_?! Like she's gonna believe me. That would be a miracle.

"You lost your ride? Oh, I see..." She glances away but comes back to look at me. "I can go find it for you!" She replies excited.

"No its okay. Really." I try to distract her, but nothings working.

"No, I got this. Don't worry." Mina starts to walk and I have to jog to catch up with her. I look around and we are once again in the clearing. "Don't worry if another griffin comes I won't let it eat you." She teases noticing that I've looked up.

"Oh great, thats really reassuring." I mutter but she heard it because she answers back.

"I will eat it instead..." I look at her wide eyed and she just smiles. I can't tell if she's being serious or if she's joking. She stops walking and turn to me. "So what will it be?"

"What will what be?" More confused.

"As a royal I can shape shift. You saw me do before remember." Mina states.

"Oh right," I reply. "How about a bald eagle?"

" A bald eagle? What's an eagle? And why on the fae plane is it bald?" Now she looks confused. Oh right fae people don't have the same animals that humans do. Huh.

"Okay fine. How about a griffin again?" I ask a bit more confidant.

"But you already saw me as that..." Mina fake pouted. I shrugged and Mina sighs in defeat. "Fine." Next thing I know she's off to find my made up ride as a griffin. Ugh! I'm so stupid. She's gonna realize that I lied to her. So I start walking hopelessly to get away.

 ** _time lapse_**

After walking for forever, I've managed to get outside of the forest. Where because of my terrible luck I got captured by some trolls and was kept in a carriage. I was able to see that I had made my way to the front of the Fate's Palace. There was a voice from outside calling names. One of the trolls opened the carriage door and I tried to make a run for it but it extended its arm out and blocked my path. "Where would you be going little mister?" He said with a smug grin.

"No where now." I muttered the troll heard me and chuckled.

"Well sorry to disappoint but we have to leave you here and hopefully you will make it far young sir." And on that last note he opened the door and a small fae, I couldn't figure out which kind, stood and spoke. "Welcome to the Fate's Palace. What might we call you?"

Ummm think fast think fast. " My name is Eli Cinder."


	4. Chapter 4 Assassin

**Hey guys sorry this came out late. I had to deal with a lot of stuff today. So thanks for reading my chapters so far. I'm gonna need some name suggestions because of the gender switch. So please leave some in the reviews. I'm gonna need : Ever-Annalora-Dinah-Ferrah and anyone else I can't thing of right now. Thanks so much and enjoy.**

Teague POV

"And where might you be from Eli"

"What?"

"You know what kingdom or domain kinda thing. Like that fellow over there he's from the dwarf kingdom."

"Oh. I'm from..." Think fast Teague you idiot. "the Lands of the Golden Palace."

"Where? there is no such place." The man exclaimed.

"Yes there is and I'm from there. Can you beat that logic little man?" I smirked.

"Huh," he paused. "Well okay then" he sighed.

The fae began to walk towards the large doors and motioned me to follow. As we approached the doors he stopped and whispered it to another fae and he announced me to the whole congregation there. I cringed at how loud one fae could be. Geez! The small fae from earlier pointed to a room on the left side from where we entered. I went as instructed and found a room with other fae boys. As soon as I walked everyone was silent.

"Who are you?" I followed the voice to its speaker and saw the dwarf from earlier. "Well are you gonna answer or stand there mute."

The last part of the sentence hit me, and I thought of my little sister Charlotte. I missed her so much, and I was doing all of this to protect her. "No I'm not mute."

"You still didn't answer my question." He looked back at the other guy he was talking to and scoffed.

"I'm Eli." I answered slightly ticked.

"Oh goodie." He replied sarcastically. "He sounds confidant. Don't let it get to your head just yet." Before I could reply a fae servant steps in and directs us all back in the throne room. When we all get there the Fates and Princess Wilhelmina, uh I mean Mina, are standing ground level with us. Mina's father was the first to speak.

"Good evening gentlemen, thank you for joining us. For these next days you will all be staying here and participating in trials which will help to narrow down Wilhelmina's choices." I glanced towards Mina and saw her cringe. "Today we will start with our first trial, it's very simple. On the pedestal there is a glass bowl filled with water with a dagger. All that is required is for each of you to prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall in the the bowl. The reasoning for this is to see your real intentions for your being here." He walked over to the bowl and proceeded to prick is finger. Once the droplet hit the surface the bowl glowed golden. But that is to be expected form a royal and a fate. The king seeming pleased with himself turned back to us. "So who is first?"

The dwarf boy who had gotten on my nerves went first. His result was a reddish gold, he then past and was taken to his room while we stayed. Next was a nature fae, his skin was a dark brown bark but soft to look at. Volunteers stopped and now was going down the line. A red haired fairy was next when his blood dropped into the bowl the water turned black immediately.

"An assassin" The queen said. The fae boy lunged at Mina with a hidden dagger but Mina was quick and disarmed him. He tried to make a run for it but was blocked off at the doors. I looked around and saw that the Fates and Mina had disappeared. The lights flickered and went dim. Soon the rest of the fae suitors had moved into a corner to stay out of the action. The boy was cornered by an animal. Soon the guards had the boy surrounded. The lights went back to normal and the animal figure had morphed into Mina.

 **Hey just a reminder I'm gonna need some help with the gender switch names so leave them in the reviews. I will try to get the next chapter out as son as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5 Playing hard to get

**Hey, guys! So this chapter is gonna be pretty short. Sorry for the long delay. I had some stuff to go over and to think about. I have an announcement, so be sure to look at the small little note I'll have at the end of the chapter. Okay? Enjoy the next chapter, thanks.**

Mina POV

Well, great thanks. At least I'm not marrying that idiot. That stupid brat of a man tried to kill me. As soon as my parents reappeared I dragged that fae up towards them with the guards behind me. I stop in front of them and the boy kneels down before them fully knowing he is to be punished.

"You know that to attempt murder to a royal is accepting your death and asking for a death wish." My mother, Queen Maeve states. "Not only have you tried to kill my daughter but failed to do so."

My mother was dressed in a way that she radiated warmth but determination. Her sandy golden hair was flowing in loose curls over her left shoulder. The dress she wore had tiny suns patterns on the bottom and a golden yellow. My father, King Lucian was the exact opposite of my mother. He had a stern and serious look. He had a cool glow with a silver-leafed encrusted crown with a moon in the center. His robes were a deep royal blue pretty similar to my own but I wore bits of black and gray.

"What should we do to this criminal...?" My mother states looking between my father and me.

"How about a reaper sent to chase him down in the royals woods?" I say with a mischievous smile.

"Ooh. Captain Page?" My mother said with a smile. Captain Page walks swiftly towards my parents.

"Yes, your highness." She bows respectively towards the Fates.

"Call a reaper," my mother replies. She turns to look at the guards. "Take the fairy out to the woods to begin the hunt."

"No. No no no. NO! please." pleading in the fairy's voice. But his voice fades away as he is dragged to the woods. Yea. Wasn't my stupid decision to cause all of this. I look around and find that the rest of the boys had moved away into a corner. Which I don't mind, it wasn't their fight. But that move was slightly cowardly in my opinion. I look at all the faes faces and spot one in particular that I will have to discuss with later. After a few seconds, the most of the boys regain themselves but few are still fazed by the past situation.

"If that was too much for you to handle or something you couldn't deal with... then I don't understand why you are still here." I know that sounds a bit scary but I got to maintain my crazy high standards as the fae princess here. "Because as a royal, you could possibly be a target to anyone. So if you can handle it, simply walk away right now."

I never really wanted to be the bad guy but seeing them weaker than me is rather sad and pathetic. Some of the fae boys leave. So out of the 12 that arrived, minus the fairy who if I heard correctly his name was Fergus. Huh. His name means strength, please. He ran like a coward after I disarmed him. But after him, 6 more of my brave fae suitors left. So only five I believe are left. Eli, Andre, Daniel, Evan, and two more I can't remember at the moment.

 **So this chapter was a little bit more harsh. It's kinda odd to look at Mina this way, being more strict and having higher expectations. But I said that I had something to tell you... so from now on I am planning to kinda start telling you what's been going on in my life. This is just so I can start a bond with my readers.**


	6. Chapter 6 wait I did that?

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been slacking and putting writing off for a long time. So this chapter is where I'm starting my little "what's going on in my life" thing. So remember to read it. It's just another way for me to stay in touch with my readers and people who are beginning to read my story. So we have a new character in there today. Just a heads up.**

 **Anyway... enjoy (sorry its pretty short)**

Teague POV

Ok... so most of my experience here has been... interesting. Surprisingly I've been pretty close to dying twice now. I mean if you count Fergus's little stunt there to kill Mina. Man this is gonna be pretty difficult here till I can fix whatever is causing these poor Grimm's. And if I can't fix it I and Charlotte would be goners too not to mention the fate a certain nixie. I sadden at the thought but at the same time, it gives me more determination. My thoughts are interrupted when the Fates once again begin the blood drop test thingy. My turn comes up and I'm worried that the water will do nothing like one the guys did. Or they will find out I'm here to kill Mina. No, there has to be another way, a better ending. Who am I kidding a Grimm's ending isn't always happily ever after, mostly well grim. just like my dad said.

Somehow deep down I know there's Jade, and I can't loose her too. I can't risk that. I loose track of who has gone and realize that it's my turn. I walk up to the bowl and prick my finger. I cringe a little when the blade cuts a bit of my finger. I watch the drop slowly fall into the bowl. I wait, and wait, and wait. Nothing.

 _PLEASE do something water! Please! Change color? Solidify? Glow? Anything?! I'm too young to die!_

"Well, a pity. Sir Eli, my apologi-" The fae king started but was quickly cut off by a shriek/hum/song. The bowl had started to sing and the water had turned to a gold color that had begun to dance and lift out of the bowl. It was kinda cool but crazy at the same time.

 _...Wait I did that. no way I did that. I'm not fae... I think...I hope? honestly, I don't know, at least I'm not dead... well not yet at least. Wow, my thoughts are as cheerful as ever_

The singing continues and becoming slightly more painful to hear. I cover my ears with the rest of the crowd that is still in the room.

 _Stop singing please,_ I coax it. The music stops and everyone removes their hand from the ears. The Queen looks at me in awe and disbelief. "No one has ever gotten the bowl to sing before?" After saying that she steps forward and looks me up and down before staring me down with her eyes. but before she could speak up her husband talks.

"Well never mind then, I guess I was too quick to judge. Please follow the guard down the hall to your room." He ended pointing to behind me. I look around at the people still here. the queen looks at me with confusion and determination, which happens to look kinda funny. Then there's Mina. She's looking at me but at the same time, she's not. More like through me, no emotion is on her face but all the mischief and curiosity is in her eyes. On that note, I spin around before anyone could object and follow the guard. Quickly as soon as the guard shows me my room I quickly enter and collapse on the bed.

 **So could you find out who the new gender bend character it was? Well actually the character wasn't physically there but Teague mentioned them. (That's a clue) Put who you think it was in the reviews down below!**

 **Okay, so let's start the new thing... So couple weeks ago I figured out one of my guy friends was crushing on me. And I like him back (WOW Siren so much romantic drama in your life!) I know right.**

 **So please leave me a review and tell me if you liked this chapter or if you hated it. Too much drama? can relate to my life crisis right now? Leave it all down below! XOXO *winks**


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner Prep

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update. (Really really really late update) But hey I'm back now. That's what matters now. So recently school started and I've been pretty packed with homework. (Also the fact that i still haven't turned in 3 math assignments) I try to keep up with everyones stories and even my new followers/readers. Special thanks to Meague 3 for getting me off my butt to work on this and update my story. (what a sweetheart!) Okay so heres the update its a little short sorry. We have both Mina and Teague POV's. (yay!) I will be keeping you up in my life just like the last chapter. So please enjoy and don't forget to read my message after the story. XOXO**

Teague POV

As far as I was informed there is some resting time for us and we get to unpack all our belongings. But there's one tiny problem... I Don't Have Anything! I sit up straight and lean against the backboard of the bed. It's a comfy room pretty spacious if I do say room has it's own bathroom area and the bedroom was luxurious. Bigger and better than my room in the Grimm house. The queen sized bed, a sitting area. I decided to spend the time I had to I had woke up and dark tanned man, young looking but not a child most likely around my age was arranging my room. I didn't have a change of clothes or anything so when the time came for the dinner I had nothing else to wear, I was stumped.

"Hey I brought you some clothes, I thought you could you some since we couldn't find your own." The teen commented.

"Thanks," I said back smiling.

"My name is Timur," The boy said with confidence.

"Eli." I reached my hand out to shake , Timur confused looks back up at me. " It's a handshake..."

"I know what it is, I'm just not used to being treated as an equal around the guests."

"Oh...well around me we are equals. Except the fact that your paid I hope to serve me at the moment." I say with a chuckle. Timur joins me. We stop laughing and Timur thanks me and leaves the room with the clothes on the bed. I look at the pieces of clothing set out. Similar to the one I'm already wearing with a more fae look. More style and more complex details added into the fabric. Definitely more of a fairy tale prince look. Instead of the pale ivory fabric it was deep navy blue with grey buttons adorning the coat. After I got the dress suit on I headed to the door for dinner.

Mina POV

Dinner is almost set and right now I'm not in the mood to talk and be around a bunch of guys. Especially when they're here to be impressive and full of themselves. Ugh men, they're cute but not very aware of the things going on around them. Especially fae men. But alas I have to go to the dinner and look interested in the conversations. Oh well. Finger crossed I don't get annoyed and punch my wall when I get back to my room.

 **Okay so not much Mina. Tell me in the comments if I should keep doing more Teague or make more Mina or any of the smaller characters with either of them. Also I lover reading your guys PM"s to me I do respond cause it means so my life...ugh its such a mess. So to recap what I said last chapter, there was a guy who liked me and I liked him. He was gonna ask me out but never really did. During the time I thought I had a crush on him but it was more of curiosity and being caught up in someone liking me. So due to these feelings I told him that I no longer had the same feelings for him (he knew that I had a "crush" on him it was a mutual friend) And he stopped talking to me (this was all over text and I felt like a jerk for quite a while. There was other components in it too. We didn't go to the same school and couldn't hang out all the time. So I thought it was kinda inconvenient. So thats it for my recap there is a lot more thats happened since but since this was pretty long I'll save the rest for you so much for reading go ahead and leave me a comment and if you want to talk to me more I do answer all my Private Messages.**

 **XOXO - Siren**


	8. Chapter 8 Too much emotions

**Hi everyone! I'm super duper sorry about being a jerk and not posting. But school and...thats a terrible excuse (sorry). Plus here in the US we just had thanksgiving and black friday. But thats no excuse for not writing, also sorry that this chapter is gonna be a little short. But this I think is where everything gets good.**

 **So lets get on with the story:**

* * *

Mina POV

I hate boys. Always trying to one up each other. Showing off muscles, talents. And this ridiculous Gnome boy Andrew is (ughhhhh) the worst. Always trying to get me alone, snuggles up to me. He's pretty much a wild ocelot (cat) in fae form. He's attractive but extremely annoying and that is someone I can't rule with. The pixie boy, I can see a little but not much in our future together. Many of them I just can't see myself with me for the rest of my life. The latest addition to the suitors Eli, is an interesting figure. Keeps his head down, but every once in awhile he'll look up and our eyes meet. They stay there for a second but quickly his look back down. His face pale and bland, but his eyes. Deep and electrifying blue. His hair dark like his eyes, slick, effortless black hair. Intriguing and mind boggling that boy is. Confusing and strange though, I've never heard a place in the plane called The lands of the Golden Palace.

"Look at her face, so full in concentration. Princess Wilhelmina, smile. It makes you pretty." Andrew laughed. Oooh I had a million rude statements to counteract, but was quickly beat.

"She doesn't need to smile to show her beauty, she's quite beautiful on her own. Whether she's focused or laughing." Eli said while getting up and leaving back to his room.

My eyes followed him back to his room till he was out of sight. They never left even if someone was talking to me trying to get my attention. I must have looked confused and distraught because one of the suitors asked if I was feeling alright. I told them I'd like to go back to my room. The dinner was dismissed, and the the suitors left to their rooms.

I laid on my bed for a good ten minutes trying to process everything that happened within the last hour. Eli, Andrew, myself, my parents, my duty, my status. Everything. This boy comes into my life and confuses and jumbles up everything. Huh. I barely know him, I just met him a few hours before in the woods. He listened to my prediciment, careful, and yet he seemed concered wiwth our relations. I've never met him before, but I'd like to know him now.

Teague POV

WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST DO! Its okay, calm down… She seemed impressed… Nope stop that...thats not your job here. I frown at the thought of my own mission. Humph. I don't like it. I can't stand it. Mina an untouched MIna. Not yet tainted by evil. Yet… I never thought that Mina could ever be nice or kind hearted. But there she is proving me wrong. I walk over to my bed and faceplanted. I wonder what happened after I left the dinner, I didn't look back to see everyone's faces.

"What's a handsome boy like you doing hiding his face?"

Confused I look up to see…

* * *

 **Whoops...my hand slipped and it ended with a cliffhanger. I mean you could probably guess who it is...or can you? I'm just playing, but I really need to get back at writing and stop pushing it off.**

 **Ok back to my diary entry: Okay so a lot has happened in these past weeks/ months (its been that long) But me and that guy (I'm gonna call him summer child) didn't work out. I think I mentioned that before I can't remember. But then homecoming happened and I got asked (yay) but I didn't really want to go with a date. More especially with the guy who asked me. I felt bad for him so I went with him, so homecoming happened. But during the time I had a crush on one of my guy friends (I hate when that happens) but he brought his own date (frown). After homecoming, me and my crush talked and then he asked me who my first choice for homecoming would have been. I being the stubborn little girl I am, refused to say. Then he slipped and said that he has a thing for a girl but is afraid that she doesn't like the same way and it will mess up their friendship. I now really curious asked him who she was... and he refused to tell me because I wouldn't tell him my thing. That lasted about a day, and I might have stolen his keys so he couldn't leave till he told me, also threatened to never speak o him again. But I had sports (this was all after school) and practice was gonna start so I had to leave.**

 **But we made an agreement that we both had to tell each other before midnight. Blah blah blah... later that night I ended up telling him that I wished he was my homecoming date. And to my surprise he liked me. WOW! Now we're together, still working out somethings. (And they all lived happily ever after...maybe)**


	9. Chapter 9 Bedroom visitors

Teague POV

Mina! Wait what?! I jumped off the bed, but clumsy me got up too fast and fell backwards inches away from the bookshelf. I could hear a little giggle coming from Mina's direction.

"Whoops" I said, "What are you doing in here, isn't it kinda called invasion of privacy?" I stayed on the ground, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well technically, this is my room." Mina smirked. I looked up to see where Mina was. There she was beautiful with her hair on one shoulder, her eyes filled with amusement and joy leaning against the wall next to the bedside chair.. She moved from the wall to sit in the chair.

"Huh. And how might that be?" I asked a browed raised. Shuffling on the ground, and pulling myself up.

"The whole palace is my house, my room, my playhouse." Mina kept her eyes locked on mine, fidgeting with her fingers. Nervous? Mina?

"Well if you don't mind can you leave…?" I asked looking pretty stern to make sure that she couldn't read my emotions.

"And why would I do that?" Mina teased. She got up from the chair, and moved swiftly to come face to face with me. Our faces inches from each other. Her eyes were maple brown, full of curiosity and sternness. They twitched looking around my face, staring me down. She got closer but quickly turned away to face a wall. There was a long moment of silence, filled with deep breathing and Mina's pacing around the room.

"I'm sorry," She finally said breaking the silence. "I came here for a reason, I got distracted," A strand of her hair fell in front of her face. She blew the piece back up, unsuccessful, she grabbed it and put it back in place.

"And that reason was…?" I asked.

"You're a strange boy. I've never heard of your kingdom, nor have I heard of a fae who was able to do as you did during the first trial. Singing and dancing water, graceful to destructive. I'm curious." Mina paused but never made eye contact, being careful not to get ahead of herself. " Tell me why are you here?"

"Well to be brutally honest, I didn't want to be here. And I don't believe that I'll win the trials. So I'm just here, standing in the back. I'll do the trials to the best of my ability, but I highly doubt that I'll get far."

"Why do you say that?" Mina turned and stared at me. I couldn't tell if she was disappointed or frustrated.

"Well…" I started off saying. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Fine then," She replied back.

"Can you leave my room now?" I asked.

"Alright, I'm gone." Mina said. She walked towards the door, but before she left she turned and smiled.

 **Ok so tell me how you feel about this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Think it should be longer? Any opinions you like to share? If you want to rant? Thanks so much for reading. Sorry there isn't gonna be a diary entry today, but my life and school is going pretty well. XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10 Lil chat and More

**Heh...so Im back...PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I know its been like a year and I haven't updated and I know that most of you probably hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger and want me dead but in fair if I died you'd never get to hear the rest of the story. So..we got a deal? I got more time to update and this time I'll be spending my time writing and most likely watching anime. But because you waited so long maybe Ill put two chapters up and more tomorrow. just so I wont be hunted down by you guys.**

 **But without further to do I'll leave you with three things**

 **1) AHHHH THE COMMENTS I"m soooooo super duper sorry for leaving you guys. Ive been writing furiously to get this up and hopefully the next one up too. I actually love y'all and hope you"ll forgive me...eventually. But again I totally understand**

 **2) If you wanna know what I've been up to remember to read my lil diary at the end of todays chapter then you can hate me**

 **and 3) *grabs the book and throws the chapter at a pack of angry wolves/Fangirls and guys* HERE TAKE IT ENJOY (also i know its a tad short SORRY)**

Teague POV

Mina! Wait what?! I jumped off the bed, but clumsy me got up too fast and fell backwards inches away from the bookshelf. I could hear a little giggle coming from Mina's direction.

"Whoops" I said, "What are you doing in here, isn't it kinda called invasion of privacy?" I stayed on the ground, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well technically, this is my room." Mina smirked. I looked up to see where Mina was. There she was beautiful with her hair on one shoulder, her eyes filled with amusement and joy leaning against the wall next to the bedside chair.. She moved from the wall to sit in the chair.

"Huh. And how might that be?" I asked a browed raised. Shuffling on the ground, and pulling myself up.

"The whole palace is my house, my room, my playhouse." Mina kept her eyes locked on mine, fidgeting with her fingers. Nervous? Mina?

"Well if you don't mind can you leave…?" I asked looking pretty stern to make sure that she couldn't read my emotions.

"And why would I do that?" Mina teased. She got up from the chair, and moved swiftly to come face to face with me. Our faces inches from each other. Her eyes were maple brown, full of curiosity and sternness. They twitched looking around my face, staring me down. She got closer but quickly turned away to face a wall. There was a long moment of silence, filled with deep breathing and Mina's pacing around the room.

"I'm sorry," She finally said breaking the silence. "I came here for a reason, I got distracted," A strand of her hair fell in front of her face. She blew the piece back up, unsuccessful, she grabbed it and put it back in place.

"And that reason was…?" I asked.

"You're a strange boy. I've never heard of your kingdom, nor have I heard of a fae who was able to do as you did during the first trial. Singing and dancing water, graceful then to turn abruptly destructive. I'm curious." Mina paused but never made eye contact, being careful not to get ahead of herself. " Tell me why are you here?"

"Well to be brutally honest, I didn't want to be here. And I don't believe that I'll win the trials. So I'm just here, standing in the back. I'll do the trials to the best of my ability, but I highly doubt that I'll get far."

"Why do you say that?" Mina turned and stared at me. I couldn't tell if she was disappointed or frustrated.

"Well…" I started off saying. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Fine then," She replied back.

"Can you leave my room now?" I asked.

"Alright, I'm gone." Mina said. She walked towards the door, but before she left she turned and smiled. Leaving the room, leaving me, leaving me in my solitude.

Mina POV

As soon as I leave Eli's room, my heart is pounding...fast...furious...nonstop. I pace around my room till I find my journal. Small little thing. It has delicate binding, with gold edging around each slip of paper. The beautiful calligraphy was written in diluted liquid gold and its shimmer was ever so slight. I pick up the book and make my way towards my favorite room in the whole palace..the library.

Coincidentally the next trial is to be arranged there as well. So I'll study the room once more while I ponder and strategize.

112 ft by 60 ft...200 ft tall….

"Hmmmm..a troll would fit perfectly in here...good enough to scare the boys. Maybe they're as dumb as they look." I set down my journal to go wander around eager to plan for tomorrow morning.

 **Alright so after all that I will be putting a following chapter because I was so cruel to leave you for SO LONG. Right now maybe if possible try not to kill me in the comments. This chapter was me trying to come up with a creative way for the book to land in Teague's hands and become the infamous Grimmoire...actually you might kill me because that might be spelt wrong. So can someone check that and see if thats right.**

 **Ok diary time: So after this awful year kidding, I'm finally back to writing for you! So I mentioned I got into the anime pit of doom (sorry) and if you're wondering which animes I'm watching and which ones I'm in love with or are my favorites go ahead and ask I'll put them in the next diary entry. But so right now I've been with my boyfriend for about 8 months (WOOO the one thing in my life thats somewhat stable) and school has been ehhh. I finally started to learn to drive and took my car out yesterday for the second time ( only scratched the tires a teeny bit) but I haven't crashed. if you wanna know what else if happening in my wild life you can PM me at anytime I'll answer, I love talking with you guys and honestly I need to build my social life its summer vacation and I'll be stuck at home most of the time heh...but feel free to chat with me..please..I'm lonely.**

 **Alright love my screeching sirens as much as you may wanna shoot me**


	11. Chapter 11 The Second Trial

**Hey guys Im back I know I said I'd update the same day but I wasn't able to finish writing that same day so a lil while later here the next chapter. So Sorry for the delay this one is longer than the last one but I promise that the next one will be longer maybe I'll go for a lil over 2,000 words if I can. But that's my goal for the next chapter. Again please if you find me don't kill me I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAITING ITS REALLY BAD I KNOW *guilty face* but alas I'm still here and still writing. You think with all that time I'd be able to write like 10 chapters and feed the sharks but nope I'm just a sad excuse sometimes but oh well. And thanks lil sis aka Life as a Demigod for all those wonderful words of encouragement...mhmmm**

 **Alright here's you next chapter**

* * *

Teague POV

Morning now and I have to get ready for the next trial. I can't stop thinking about my conversation with Mina last night. I acted so rude and my sudden outburst...well.. I wasn't lying..but if I told her the truth. No I couldn't, cant actually.

I'm here on a mission, to..to kill Mina...aghhh why is this suddenly becoming harder. She made me suffer through so much already. Taking my sister away, taking Jade away, burning down my house….

But still, Mina wasn't all bad..right now she's still good...But she won't be for long. And that's why I'm here. To save myself, Charlie, Jade, and so many other good people. I'm having the same fight I was having last night before Mina rudely joined me. "Teague...focus. Today is another trial. You gotta pass, gain more of her trust..then you can finish up here." I check what clothes I have. Green?...no. Purple?...God no. Dark teal? Not bad, it's just a simple button up shirt with a little bit more flare. Instead of completely being teal and solid the colors faded from top to bottom. The top and collar were practically white and blended into green and then teal to finish off in black. The buttons were a polished silver and the designs were simple and delicately crafted. A star with a long tail was on each button. I grab the shirt throw them and a pair of black trousers on. I slip on my shoes thankfully still there, and head out to join the other fae men.

As soon as I arrive to the entrance of the library everyone has already showed up.

Well great I'm last

"Ah sir Eli, glad you're able to join us" I wince as I hear my name being spoken by the King.

"My apologies for the delay your highness, I hope I didn't already miss the introduction," I reply.

"No not yet, but now that you're here we can begin that. The second trial is fully based on your bravery and tactics….good luck. Anyone volunteer to go first?"

Andrew stepped forward and the king simply nodded and left. Andrew then proceeded forward and threw the door.

Seconds...minutes past as each suitor enters the room. The occasional clank bang and crashing could be heard from the room. As the line becomes shorter, the more everyone seems to get either more pumped or anxious. I glance behind me and see the pixie. Out of all the fae people here he seems the most amazed with Mina, never doubting her power and her looks. I'd say he seems... in love almos?...wait no, maybe just dedicated..but Mina never sees him that way, at least I don't think. I'm not a mind reader..if only

"Good luck Eli, you'll do great" says a voice behind me.

"Oh," I didn't realize that I was next. "Thanks, you too Evan"

I enter the library, it's silent...alright that's just a teeny bit odd. I mean yes it's a library, but still. If anything maybe some book shuffling and dust blown off of places. But nothing moved, not a sound.

*drip*

A single drop of water hits the ground. Wait..no..not water it's too thick. Ew gross, that spit. I look up from the book I grabbed and ran to a safe spot across the library. Ok no complete danger I have some spare time to think of a plan. Um what do I have. A book. Wow this is sad. Ok, well lets see, hmmmmm…

*stomp* *stomp* *shuffle*

Time's running short. Ughhhh think Teague think! Quickly with completely realizing my movements I turn and open the book releasing my own magic into it's bindings. The book glows and sucks the form from the subject, creating a flow of air whipping around the room, knocking over stacks of papers and books. As soon as the wind stops and I've shut the book, I look at the book, gold edging on each paper. And the binding of the book is beautiful and clean.

"Clever..very clever. No one thought of using a book before." I can sense the smirk or perhaps a smile rise from Mina's lips.

"Well I'll take pride in my wit, thank you very much." I give her my famous smirk. Mina smiles before she looks done to which book I had grabbed.

"Of all books or novels...and you manage to get your hands on my journal." Her journal? I look at the book to examine it, but Mina was quick and within seconds she was holding the other end of the journal.

"Well I think since I made it a useful tool I might as well keep it."

"Yea right?! Like I'd let you have my journal."

"Alright, hold on. Hand me the journal," I extend my hand to grab the book, but she still looks skeptical. "I can fix this..promise."

She hands the journal over, and I look her in the eye before I summon a spark of magic in my palm. She watches with wide eyes and fear, I put my hands on both sides of the journal before ripping it in half.

"What the heck Eli?!" Mina steps forward enraged, I look up to meet her eyes. Cold and confused eyes met mine, I looked down at the book. She followed my gaze.

"I made two..two books. Both infused with magic, my magic. Here," I hand her half of her journal.

"And this was your great idea, ripping my book in half?"

"Well now you have your journal, and I have my Grimoire." I smile contently.

"Grimoire? An odd name, and oddly specific and spontaneous name for a journal." She retorted.

"And a troll? Really?" I change the topic so Mina wouldn't question me further.

"Well it fit perfectly, struck terror into most of the guys." Mina smirked as she thought back to probably me running away. But in my defense I needed to plan.

"Fair, fair."

"Well I thought you handled it well, and I think you passed." She looked down to her shoes. I can't see her face but her hair is covering her most of it. I step closer and raise my hand to move the strands of hair behind her ear and lift her chin.

"Thank you Princess Mina." She lifts her eyes to meet mine. Her eyes no longer filled with rage and bitterness, now soft and gentle. I look down at her lips then back to her eyes. My face inching forward.

"You know I should probably leave." I whisper.

"Uh huh." Mina moves slightly closer before she speaks again. "And there's people waiting outside."

"I think I'll slip away and back to my room. As I recall we're not having a shared dinner with everyone."

"That'd be correct," We stop merely centimeters in front of each others faces. I can feel her breath stagger and her heart race. But I step back, knowing well that I shouldn't. She steps back too and we both look at each other. Her face is flushed, and her eyes still soft and longing. Mina looks back at the ground and moves around to wait for the next fae suitor. I turn to find the exit and go back to my room, holding my half of the journal close to my chest.

* * *

 **Alright so that that chapter, it kinda helped to end the last chapter. And trying to smoothly make Meague is kinda difficult not gonna lie. So its not as smooth as I wanted its a lot more outta the blue kinda it feels like but then again I'm writing it so I guess everything just seems more harsh in my eyes. But oh well. And thanks so much to Mikkey234 for helping me spell because gonna be honest I'm pretty lazy and couldn't just go back through the book and find the spelling. Even though it's literally in the beginning of the book. And I checked back to the last time I had wrote and Mikkey234 I wanna say thanks for being so patient I know I've been a pain taking so long but not gonna lie I almost teared up bc you've been here waiting and I delivered months after, so thank you.**

 **Mini diary entry: Ok so my lil sis wants to know (even tho she already does) which anime I watch or have watched. And so Naruto was my first anime and then I branched off from that into Fairytail. If you don't know what either of those are you've been living under a rock but then again I just joined the anime world and I didn't know that existed beforehand. (heh) My sister was the one who started my anime life and I have her to thanks. From those anime I went into Tokyo Ghoul and then into Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and I haven't finished it yet but I'll get to it.**

 **Oh and if you have any book recommendations I'd love to hear them! I wanna find so more, and if you wanna know what books or series I've read ask away. And also if you guys want me to start a new story leave me some recommendation's of what you like to read. And I love making new friends so go ahead and PM me if you'd like there's really no pressure but I'd like to get to know my readers.**

 **I'm gonna sign off for tonight have fun, and I'll get my next chapter up real soon.**

 **XOXO Bye my lil Sirens! love always!**


End file.
